1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of image editing, for example editing a sequence of images within a video.
2. Related Art
Digital editing of video allows for the cutting and splicing of video content. Image editing software is used to apply filters to images. These filters can be applied at a pixel level or at an image level through parametric editing. In pixel level editing, the characteristics of individual pixels are changed. Pixel level editing occurs one image at a time, e.g., an image is opened, modified, and then modified pixel data is saved. The modification of the pixel can be destructive if the original data is not saved. In parametric editing instructions or parameters are created, which define how pixels of an image are interpreted. Because parametric editing involves a change in interpretation, it is non-destructive. Parametric editing is easily applied to batches of images, such as video.